Paw pregnancy
by ilovelotsofstuff
Summary: Hollypaw, Rosepaw and Firepaw are finally thunderclan apprentices but when Hollypaw meets shadowclan deputy Darkclaw at her first gathering her life spirals out of control. Soon she is pregnant only halfway through her apprenticeship, what will she do? Can she keep her betrayal from her clan or will it be uncovered?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set about 9 moons after the last hope Hollykit, Rosekit and Firekit are Bramblestar's and squirrelflight's kits. Most characters belong to Erin Hunter, Only Hollykit, Rosekit, Firekit and any other new characters I write about belong to me. I am making 1 change to shadowclan to make my story work the deputy will be called Darkclaw and Rowanclaw will be a normal is my first fanfic so please review about what I can do to improve and so on.**

Apprentices  
Hollykit, Rosekit and Firekit had waited their whole lives for this moment, all 6 moons! They were finally going to be apprentices. As Bramblestar left his den Squirrelflight gave them all another quick lick before she joined the crowd gathered underneath the highledge. "Hollykit, from this day forward you will be known as Hollypaw, Your mentor will be Birchfall" Said Bramblestar. Birchfall and Hollypaw touched noses and waited for Rosekit and Firekit to recieve their apprentice names and mentors. Rosepaw's mentor was Hazeltail and Firepaw's mentor was Bumblestripe.

"Can we go and explore the territory Birchfall? Pleeeeeaaaasssseee!" Asked Hollykit. Birchfall stifled a purr at the young apprentices enthusiasm. "I dont see why not," He replied "Hazeltail, Bumblestripe. Do you want to bring Rosepaw and Firepaw to explore the territory with us?"  
"Ok." said Hazeltail as she and Rosepaw bounded over. "What about you Bumblestripe?" she asked  
" Me and Firepaw are going to collect some bedding for the elders, we'll go round the territory tomorrow" was his reply  
"Ok, see you later." said Hazeltail as she and Birchfall ran into the forest with their apprentices behind them.

Rosepaw and Hollypaw were amazed by the size of the forest, it was immense! The shadowclan and windclan borders absolutely stunk though. When they got back to camp that evening they shared a bird with Firepaw and talked about the gathering that they were going to tomorrow. Little did they know it was going to be a lot more eventful than usual...

**Please review, thankyou**


	2. The gathering

**Thx Ashheart15**

The Gathering  
"Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Birchfall, Spiderleg, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Rosepetal, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Hollypaw, Rosepaw and Firepaw." Bramblestar called out the names of the cats going to the gathering. Even though she knew she was going Hollypaw still felt her heart lift when she heard her name called. "It feels great doesnt it." stated Firepaw, Hollypaw and Rosepaw nodded in agreement.

Bramblestar ran out of camp with the line of warriors following him. The apprentices were somewhere in the middle. They ran until they were in windclan territory. Hollypaw saw some small warriors making their way towards them. "greetings Bramblestar." said the windclan leader Onestar. "Greetings" replied Bramblestar. Thunderclan crossed the fallen tree first, while Hollypaw was crossing it wobbled and she almost fell off. Birchfall caught her and she thanked him gratefully, in her mind she was thanking starclan for not making her first gathering an embarrasing one.

When she jumped onto the island she was greeted by her 2 littermates and they explored together, keeping clear of the other clans. When they heard Bramblestars voice calling that he would speak first they went silent and listened carefully, waiting for their names. "...and finally we have 3 new apprentices, Hollypaw, Rosepaw and Firepaw." All the clans called their new names and Hollypaw was filled with pride.

The windclan and riverclan reports went fine, no new apprentices or warriors but when it came to shadowclan their leader Blackstar accused Thunderclan of prey stealing. "That lying son of Tigerstar!" said Birchfall "We havent been prey stealing, they probably have though" Through all this outrage Hollypaw's gaze kept going to the Shadowclan deputy, Darkclaw. At one point their eyes met but she looked away quickly. Blackstar finished the rest of the report and the clans started sharing tongues. Hollypaw was feeling embarassed, sitting alone under a bush when darkclaw came and sat next to her " I need to talk to you," he said " meet me at our border tomorrow night." Hollypaw was left sitting in shock as he walked off but she had already made up her mind what she would do. She was going.

**Plz review thx**


	3. the next night

**Thx for all the reviews I'm at school and have hw and stuff so I might not be able to update everyday. I'll try though.**

The next night  
Hollypaw made sure everyone was asleep when she crept out through the dirtplace. Her heart was pumping as she ran through the forest, making her way towards the shadowclan border she saw Darkclaw waiting for her. His sleek, dark fur made her heart go even more crazy than it already was. "Hollypaw," he said, relief clear in his voice "I thought you wouldnt turn up." there was an awkward silence as Hollypaw thought what her reply should be "It took a while for everyone to go to sleep." was her final statement.

"Hollypaw," started Darkclaw "I was wondering..." Hollypaw listened, intrested about what he was going to say, "Well, I was wondering if we could maybe meet up again tomorrow night?" This was exactly what Hollypaw had wanted to hear. She was so happy she forgot to tell Darkclaw she would love too! He turned round his head drooping "I guess that means no..." he said unhappily. Hollypaw jumped up and ran to him. "Of course I will!" she said "Really?" he said happiness creeping into his voice. "Yes" she stated again. He turned around with the biggest smile on his face and he licked her head tenderly. "You're so beautiful." he whispered, breathing in her amazing scent, trying to savour it. "I love you." Hollypaw looked up at his huge dark brown eyes and saw nothing but love in them. "I love you too"

"Hollypaw, HOLLYPAW!" Hollypaw heard rosepaws voice in her ear, "go away." she mumbled. "Whats wrong with you, we're gonna be learning how to hunt today, remember!" said Rosepaw. Hollypaw shot up at this, she had totally forgotten about that after her meeting with Darkclaw. "I'll be out in a minute." she told her sister as she started cleaning herself up a bit. When she got into the forest Birchfall said " Are you all right Hollypaw, you seem distracted." "I'm fine, just tired after the gathering I guess." she said. She felt guilty about lying to Birchfall but knew she could not tell him the truth. There was no way she could tell him about Darkclaw, or the fact she was meeting him again tonight.

**Plz review thx**


	4. Half a moon later

**People have said I should try and slow down the relationship so I will**

Half a moon later...

Hollypaw went to her meeting place with Darkclaw with a heavy heart, she was going to have to do something that would hurt both her and Darkclaw. Her training had been terrible because she was too tired to concentrate and Rosepaw and Firepaw were progressing a lot faster than she was. At this rate she would never become a thunderclan warrior! She saw Darkclaw waiting in his normal place and he looked so happy she decided that she was going to have to let him down sooner rather than later. When Darkclaw saw her face his happy expression changed to worry, he could tell something was wrong.

"Darkclaw," Hollypaw said slowly, "We, umm, we have to, ummm, we have to stop meeting up." she finished, taking a shaky breath as she did so. Darkclaw looked stunned, he wasnt expecting this, "Why?" he asked, hurt in his voice "Did someone find out about us?"."No!" Hollypaw said quickly "It's just that I'm getting behind with my training and I cant do better if I carry on meeting you and dont sleep." He looked at her with an expression that looked so twisted Hollypaw almost ran away. "You're lying!" He snarled "One of your mangy, crowfood eating clanmates found out about us and is forcing you to do this." Hollypaw flexed her claws. "What did you just call my clanmates." She hissed but before Darkclaw could answer she said " My clanmates mean more to me than you everdo or ever will!" With that she turned her back on Darkclaw and ran into the forest .

**Hope you like please review**


	5. The moonpool

**Im glad you are all enjoying the story :)**

The moonpool

Hollypaw didnt know where she was going, she was just going where her paws led her. Her mind was racing with all that had just happened, how dare Darkfur talk about her clan like that! Darkfur, what would she do about him, she thought she loved him but she wasnt so sure now, how could she after what he had said! Soon she stopped running and realised she didnt know where she was. She could smell all of the clans but the only scent she recognised was Jayfeathers. Suddenly she realised where she was...she was at the moonpool!

Hollypaw knew she shouldnt be here, she turned away to start walking down the slope when she heard a voice whisper "drink!" she turned back and saw no one. She heard the voice again "Drink!" she lay down awkwardly at the pools edge and licked up a little of the icy cold water. Her mind plunged into darkness she saw a starry blue cat infront of her. "Who are you?" she asked, confused about where she was. "I am Bluestar." Hollypaw had heard many stories about the former thunderclan leader but she never expected to meet her! "Listen young one," said Bluestar "we dont have long." Hollypaw listened to Bluestar as she said "I know how you feel, to love one from another clan and I am sorry to say your final choice will be hard. You will have 2 choices. They will both bring heartache but one will make you happier than the other in the end. I must go now." With that Bluestar began to fade "No! Please dont go!" Shouted Hollypaw but it was no use. She was alone at the moonpool again.

**Plz review**


	6. The lakeshore

**I'm going to try and improve my grammar and make my paragraphs longer from now on**

Down by the lakeshore  
Hollypaw looked up at the sky, the stars were shining bright and she knew Bluestar was up there somewhere. It was not dawn yet but she still did not want to return to camp. She made her way down the slope and started walking in the opposite direction of camp. While she walked she thought about all that had just happened. She had talked to Bluestar! The former leaders pelt was still fresh in her mind, her blue-grey fur shining with stars. What she had said was also what Hollypaw was thinking about "_I know how it feels, to love a cat from another_ _clan,_" Love? Hollypaw didn't love Darkclaw, did she? "_You will have two choices, both will bring heartache but one will make you happier in the end._" Two choices, when would she have to choose? When she did which one would make her happier? A thousand questions were running through her mind when she got to the lakeshore. The blue water lapped rythmically at the shore making her feel tired. She fell asleep feeling soothed by the calming sound.

Back at Camp

Rosepaw stretched awake and looked over to her brothers nest, his fluffy flame coloured pelt rising steadily up and down. His emerald green eyes were closed and he let out little snores occasionally. There was no point in seeing of Hollypaw was awake, she never was. Rosepaw started grooming her sleek pale orange fur. When they were kits they used to laugh at how they were all different. How different their fur was and their eyes. The others had more interesting eyes, it wasn't fair! Her eyes were a boring brown colour while Hollypaws were a beautiful amber. Hollypaw was the spitting image of their father with her tabby brown fur and the only thing different about them was that Bramblestar had a lot mor muscle at the moment but that would change once they got older. She turned her head to take a look at her sister and got the shock of her life when she saw that she was gone!

Rosepaw ran out of the apprentices den ran up to Bramblestar. "Hollypaw's gone!" she said breathlessly. Bramblestar looked shocked for a minute then asked her what happened. "I dont know," she whispered, terrified that something had happened," I just woke up and she was gone!". Bramblestar quickly pulled together a patrol consisting of Squirrelflight, who was frantic at the thought of her missing daughter, Rosepaw, Birchfall, Hazeltail, Dustpelt and Cloudtail. Firepaw was still sleeping so Bramblestar promised to tell him when he woke up. With that the patrol ran out of the camp entrance and began their search.

**I hope you like it plz review :)**


	7. Accident

**I am honestly trying to make the chapters longer :/**

Accident

Hollypaw looked opened her amber eyes and stretched her long legs in the sunlight. Sunlight? Why wasn't she in her den? Then she remembered the events of last night. Her fight with Darkfur, meeting Bluestar by the moonpool and finally falling asleep by the lake. Everyone at camp would be awake now, they must be frantic! She needed to get back quickly so she started running through the tree's. She was running so fast that she didn't see a tree root in the path of her paws. She yowled as she tripped painfully over the root and landed hard on the ground. Her head was banging and her body felt like it had turned to smush, she tried to pull herself up but couldn't. Her head was swimming and she thought she heard some familiar voices before everything went black.

Squirrelflight stared at her daughter in shock, she was just lying there, totally still, was she dead? No! She couldn't be. "Over here!" she yowled to the rest of her patrol, "Quickly!" They all ran to where Squirrelflight was waiting and Dustpelt quicly took charge. He ordered Birchfall and Cloudtail to carry Hollypaw back on their shoulders and take her to Jayfeather immeadiately. Throughout all of this Rosepaw stood in shock, staring at the motionless form that was her sister. She hardly noticed Squirrelflight come to her side and lead her back to camp.

Firepaw was waiting anxiously at the entrance of the camp when he saw Birchfall and Cloudtail carrying Hollypaw back through the tree's. He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him to Jayfeather's nest and screeched " It's Hollypaw, she's hurt!" Jayfether and Leafpool were waiting, all their herbs prepared when Hollypaw was bought into the medicine den. Leafpool examined her and stated " She's unconcious, we wont know what to treat her with until she wakes up." Firepaw sighed with relief then went to tell Rosepaw who had been in a trance like state ever since she had returned to camp. "Guess what," Firepaw said softly "Hollypaw's not dead, only unconcious." Rosepaw turned to look at her brother then said quietly "Thank starclan."

**Plz review thx**


	8. Recovery

**I am really, really, REALLY trying to make chapters longer**

Recovery

Hollypaw was not allowed to even try to get up over the next two sunrises, not that she wanted to anyway. Her head still throbbed and her legs felt wobbly. Jayfeather said that she had banged her head on a rock after she tripped over the root. Rosepaw had been strangely quiet after the accident, Leafpool said it was just shock but Hollypaw thought differently. When Rosepaw next came to visit Leafpool and Jayfeather were nowhere to be seen so Hollypaw began her questions. "Rosepaw, whats wrong?" She asked , Rosepaw seemed to be in a different world. Rosepaw didn't reply for a few seconds and then she seemed to snap out of her state long enough for her to say "Nothing." then return to silence. Hollypaw knew that Rosepaw was lying and really wanted to know what was wrong so she could help her. Hollypaw took a deep breath and pulled herself up and took a few steps. Her head felt like there were a million fish swimming round in it and herlegs felt like they would collapse any second. Rosepaw looked up in shock and said "What are you doing, your'e not supposed to stand up yet." Rosepaw tried to make her sister lie down again but Hollypaw refused "I wont sit down until you tell me whats wrong." She said resolutely. Rosepaw looked down at the ground and when she looked at her sister again there were tears brimming in her eyes "It's just when you were lying down, you looked so...dead, I thought I'd lost you, it was scary." Her tears were now flowing freely down her pale ginger face. Hollypaw licked her sisters head softly " I'm fine Rosepaw, I promise you." Hollypaw couldn't stand up any longer and collapsed down into her nest. "I'm gonna be fine Rosepaw, I swear to you." Rosepaw nodded and left her sister when Birchfall came in.

"Are you feeling ok today?" Asked Birchfall, feeling worried about his young apprentice. "I feel great Birchfall," Hollypaw replied "I was just standing up!" She had a huge smile on her face and Birchfall had one to match. "Thats great news, you could probably be training again in a few sunrises and you might be able to go to the gathering if you're well enough." Bramblestar and Squirrelflight came in at the end of his sentence and looked at the two beaming faces infront of them. "So whats all the smiles about?" Asked Bramblestar, Birchfall replied "Hollypaw was just standing up! Everyone was very happy when Leafpool and Jayfeather returned from collecting herbs.

It was 3 sunrises after Hollypaw had first stood up after her accident and she was eventually being allowed to resume her training. She had been allowed to return to the apprentices den and help around camp but she hadnt been allowed out of camp until today! She was waiting impatiently at the entrance for Birchfall to finish his mouse, he was taking so long! Eventually he came and they ran into the forest. Leafpool had said that she was only allowed to hunt, no battle practice. Hollypaw didnt care though, she was allowed in the forest again! Hollypaw had caught a blackbird, 2 mice and a shrew by the time they had to return to camp, she had to make 2 trips to carry it all! " I see you havent forgotten your hunting skills." Bramblestar laughed. He took on a more serious tone as he asked her "Do you think you are well enough to go to the gathering tonight?" Hollypaw was so excited " Yes, Yes YES!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She was definitely better.

**Plz review :)**


	9. The report

**Thx for all the reviews :)**

The report

Hollypaw ran lightly across the tree trunk, finding it much easier than her first gathering. Rosepaw and Firepaw were behind her and together they went straight into the middle of a crowd of cats forming. They met some Windclan apprentices called Flowerpaw and Grasspaw who were quite friendly. They talked about everything, their favourite foods, hunting and fighting and injuries. When Hollypaw told them about her injury they were quite surprised that she had been allowed to come to this gathering. Their sister, Leafpaw d a small cut that got infected and she wasnt allowed to come. Hollypaw was looking at all the cats when she saw Darkclaw, she turned her back to him and just prayed to Starclan he wouldnt see her.

Rosepaw, Firepaw, Flowerpaw and Grasspaw somehow got seperated from Hollypaw, she was looking for them when she heard a cat come and stand next to her. She knew without looking that it was Darkclaw. "What are you doing?" She hissed, hate in her voice but not in her heart. "Please Hollypaw, let me explain, I didnt mean what I-" Darkclaw was cut off by Hollypaw hissing "Leave me alone!" She walked off with her head held high but in her head she was confused. She should hate him! She should despise him with all her heart but she just couldn't. Whenever she thought of him she didnt think about how much she hated him she thought about how fun those nights with him had been! She heard Mistystar call for the start of the gathering and pushed the thoughts out of her head.

Riverclan didnt have much to report except the fact that they drove a badger of their territory and that they had 3 new apprentices called Stonekit, Stormkit and Pebblekit. They also had 2 new warriors called Featherfur and Streamfur. Windclans report was not that interesting, prey was running well, no foxes or badgers but 3 new apprentices, Flowerpaw, Grasspaw and Leafpaw, who sadly couldnt come tonight due to injury. When it came to Shadowclans report, everything was not boring...

They had a new warrior called Clawfur and they had driven a fox off the territory, just like any other report but then Blackstar said something that outraged all Thunderclan warriors. "Shadowclan has more warriors than Thunderclan by far and Thunderclan has a piece of territory they do not use, which they could." Hollypaw knew where this was going before Blackstar said what his 'proposal' was. " Thunderclan have 3 sunrises to remark their borders otherwise their will be a battle!" The angry yowls of her clanmates filled Hollypaws ears as they rebelled at this. Bramblestar quietened his clanmates then told Blackstar in an icy voice, "Very well Blackstar, a battle it will be."

**Plz review thx**


	10. Battle training

**Thx for all the reviews :) :) :) :) :)**

Battle training

Hollypaw, Rosepaw and Firepaw stood totally still, eyes on Berrynose and Hazeltail showing them how to trip up their enemy. After they had been shown how to dive underneath their attackerl, push their backlegs from underneath them and roll out of the way so they didnt get squashed they eventually got to try it. Lilyfur was training with them as well because her battle moves needed more work. Hollypaw was paired with the more experienced warrior and felt quite worried. Lilyfur already knew this move, this was the first time Hollypaw had seen it. It was Hollypaw's turn first and she decided her best bet would be to charge straight underneath the experienced cats belly and trip her up that way. She ran at Lilyfur with no warning whatsoever so Lilyfur did not have time to prepare herself properly and Hollypaw managed to trip her up and escape getting squahed underneath the dark tabby with white patches. Rosepaw and Firepaw had stopped to watch and stared in amazement as their sister completed the move perfectly. Nobody said anything and she started getting worried, she asked "Did I do it wrong?" With worry in her voice, had she just made a complete fool of herself? Suddenly Birchfall replied, "No, you did it perfectly!" Perfectly, she had done the move perfectly! On her first go! Wow, perfectly, the word spun around in her head, invading all the corners of her brain, perfectly!

They were shown some more moves and Hollypaw found them very easy, getting almost all of them right first time. She got first pick of the fresh kill pile that night and chose a nice juicy mouse, she was starving! The news soon spread about that she was a good fighter and almost everyone had come up to congratulate her about it. That night when she fell asleep she felt happy and proud, but she wished that she had a different dream that night.

"You're an amazing fighter," Darkclaw said softly, "My amazing fighter." Hollypaw purred at this, his words making their way through her brain filling her with warmness. Suddenly she woke up and realised she had been dreaming. She didnt sleep the rest of the night, she didnt want to dream about Darkclaw again.

The next two days were filled with battle training, all the members of Thunderclan finding time to practice around patrols, hunting and eating. Hollypaw was very advanced with her fighting skills and soon found herself able to beat Cinderheart! On the sunrise of the battle Hollypaw and most of Thunderclan were standing at the Shadowclan border, waiting to see their enemies, waiting to attack.

**Plz review thx :)**


	11. The battle

**Thx for all the reviews, Hollypaw will find out shes pregnant in the next chapter I think**

Battle!

Hollypaw, Rosepaw and Firepaw stood near the back of the Thunderclan warriors, waiting for the Shadowclan warriors to come into view. Questions were running through Hollypaws head. What if she came face to face with Darkclaw? What if she had to hurt him? What if he died? Hollypaw felt guilty at these thoughts, she should be worried about her own clan not an enemy warrior. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shadowclan leaped at Thunderclan. Hollypaw saw a black she cat running at Rosepaw, who was fighting a Shadowclan apprentice. Letting out a yowl she leaped at the Shadowclan cat and raked her claws down her side. The she cat stopped running at Rosepaw and turned her attention to Hollypaw. "Whats a weak little Thunderclan apprentice going to do?" She taunted "I know what, run!" The black she cat leaped at Hollypaw but she was ready. Hollypaw dived underneath the cat, knocked her legs from underneath her, rolled out the way and while the she cat was dazed raked her claws down her side until she ran, terrified, into the bushes. Hollypaw then turned her attention to another Shadowclan apprentice.

Thunderclan was starting to gain the upper hand, chasing more Shadowclan warriors into the bushes when a new wave of Shadowclan warriors descended onto the battle and they were seriously outnumbered. Hollypaw heard Bramblestar tell Dovewing, the fastest runner in the clan, to go and get back up. She ran away from the battle, back to Thunderclan camp to get the rest of their warriors. Hollypaw ran at a Shadowclan warrior but he was stronger than she expected and fought her blow for blow. Hollypaw was starting to lose and she seriously needed help which came to her in Squirrelflight. The mother daughter team fought the Shadowclan warrior back into the bushes and turned to find another Shadowclan warrior. Dovewing had come back with more warriors by now and Thunderclan were slowly gaining the upper hand again. Hollypaw kept figting side by side until they heard Blackstar yowl "Shadowclan, retreat!" The remaining Shadowclan warriors ran from the battlefield, leaving only Thunderclan warriors. It was only then Hollypaw realised that Squirrelflight had a very deep cut down her side and was limping badly. Hollypaw ran over to help her mother when she collapsed. "Bramblestar," She yelled "Bramblestar!"

Squirrelflight was in a bad way. The cut was very deep and Leafpool and Jayfeather were not sure if she would make it. She was having trouble breathing and had lost lots of blood. Hollypaw couldnt sleep, what if Squirrelflight died? She had to get out of camp, away from the stench of injury, away from the silence. She snuck out through the dirtplace tunnel and walked aimlessly through the forest. She found herself back at the shadowclan border, where Squirrelflight had got hurt. It was quiet now, and for some reason felt calming. There was a lone figure sitting there aswell. A Shadowclan warrior she knew straight away. How couldnt she with his dark pelt and dark eyes. She went up and sat next to him. Darkclaw looked at her in shock "What are you doing here?" He asked, confusion in his voice. "I-I dont know," She replied "Anyway, what are you doing here?" He looked at her, making her insides melt. "It makes me think of you, when we used to meet up. I've missed you Hollypaw." Hollypaw knew by the tone of his voice that he was telling the truth. "I've missed you too." Was all she said.

**Plz review**


	12. Expecting kits!

**Thx for all the reviews :P**

Expecting kits!

When Hollypaw woke up the sun was just rising and her clanmates would soon be waking up. Darkclaw was still curled up around her and she gently woke him up. Last night they had gone to sleep in a sheltered tree root, curled up with eachother, purring into eachothers soft fur. Darkclaw woke up and they agreed to meet up again tomorrow night. Before Hollypaw went back to camp she washed herself thoroughly, making sure there was no trace of Darkclaw on her. If any of her clanmates were awake whe she arrived back in camp she decided to tell them that she couldnt sleep so she went for a walk. Her belly felt kind of wierd. Not painful just a bit...wierd. It was probably just worry for Squirrelflight, she might as well ask Jayfeather or Leafpool when she got back to camp.

When she got back to camp Hazeltail, Birchfall and Sandstorm were the only cats awake. "Where have you been?" Asked Birchfall, wondering where his apprentice had been. "I couldnt sleep so I went for a walk." Hollypaw replied. Birchfall and Hazeltail nodded while sadness clouded Sandstorms eyes. Hollypaw decided to go to the medicine den to ask Leafpool if she knew what was wrong with her belly. Dovewing was inside so Hollypaw decided to wait until she was finished. "So whats wrong?" Hollypaw heard Leafpool ask Dovewing. "My belly doesn't hurt it just kind of aches and feels wierd." She heard Dovewing reply. _Thats exactly what I feel like _thought Hollypaw _maybe theres an illness going round camp_. She listened to Leafpools reply and a feeling of dread washed over her "It sounds like you're expecting kits." _Kits! She was only an apprentice, she couldnt be expecting kits!_ "Kits! really?" Squealed Dovewing "Yes, kits." Replied Leafpool, laughing at the young cat. "I've got to go and tell Bumblestripe!" Dovewing squealed as she shot out of the medicine den.

When Hollypaw entered the medicine den she didnt ask about her belly she went and sat down next to Squirrelflight. She could see that her mother was doing a lot better today, she was breathing better and her wound was starting to heal a bit. After sitting for a bit Hollypaw licked Squirrelflights head and left the medicine den. The camp was full of cats now and Birchfall called her over. " You're not going to train today because all the cats that aren't to seriously injured to go on patrols." He told her. Hollypaw was secretly thankful for this because it would give her more time to think about what she was going to do. "Dustpelt, Hazeltail, Hollypaw, Poppyfrost and Spiderleg on a hunting patrol." Called Bramblestar. Hollypaw got up and went to the camp entrance.

"Can I go hunting on my own please Dustpelt?" Hollypaw asked, hoping he would say yes. "Of course, where will you go?" He replied "Ummm, the ancient oak." she said. "Ok." Said Dustpelt as he started assigning everyone else places. Hollypaw went in the direction of the ancient oak but as soon as she knew no one could see her she changed direction to the Shadowclan border. She prayed to Starclan that a patrol including Darkclaw would come past and they answered. She felt so happy when she saw Darkclaw, he was looking longingly across the Thunderclan border. When he saw Hollypaw his eyes lit up. " I think I heard something, I'll cath you up." She heard him telling his patrol, they nodded and he ran back to Hollypaw. She decided to come straight out with the news. "Darkclaw, I'm expecting kits."

**Plz review thx**


	13. reactions

**I think theres about 5 chapters left but I might break it down a bit and make more chapters, what do you think?**

Reactions

Hollypaw was totally surprised when she heard Darkclaw start purring! "Why are you purring," She said sharply "This is the worst thing that can happen, we're in different clans, you're a deputy, I'm only halfway through my apprenticeship!" He looked into her eyes and said softly, "I'm purring because they're our kits, our very own kits," He then said "Look, I've got to go, lets meet up tomorrow night, as we planned" Hollypaw reluctantly replied "ok..." Darkclaw looked into her eyes and said "We'll get through this, I promise." With that he ran back to his patrol and Hollypaw went down to the ancient oak.

She didnt hunt well that day and she only had 2 mice when Dustpelt and the others said it was time to go back to camp. Even though she hadnt eaten all day she didnt pick up any food from the fresh kill pile, just went straight to see Squirrelflight. She was awake, tucking into a mouse when Hollypaw entered the den. Hollypaw could see she was sitting awkwardly, in an attempt to make her cut less painful but she was putting on a brave face like a true warrior. Would Hollypaw ever be a true warrior? She didnt know. When Hollypaw left the medicine den everyone was talking about Dovewing expecting kits. Dovewing herself was sitting with Bumblestripe, surrounded by a gaggle of their friends asking questions. "When are you going to move to the nursery Dovewing?" Ivypool asked. "When did you find out Dovewing" Asked Blossomfall. "What does it feel like Dovewing?" Asked Hazeltail. Not wanting to hear anymore talk about kits Hollypaw retired to her den but there was no such luck. Soon after she curled up in her nest Rosepaw came in. "It's so exciting isnt it!" She squealed and she broke into a talk about how happy she was for Dovewing and Bumblestripe, how the clan needed more kits and she just went on and on and on and on. Hollypaw fell asleep listening to her sisters nattering.

That night she had a dream that she had 3 kits, 2 toms and a she kit. She didnt know where she was though, it was dark and damp, all she knew was that she wasnt in the nursery. Then she heard Bramblestars voice. "These kits are an abomination, half shadowclan scum. Given life to by an apprentice. What do you propose we do with them?" She heard several voices she recognised as her family! "Leave them in the forest!" Said Rosepaw "Drown them!" She heard Firepaws voice sneer "Exile!" That was Squirrelflights voice. "Exile," Said Bramblestar "I like that, bring them out." Rosepaw and Firepaw pulled her and her kits out of the damp place, which she realise was inside the fallen tree. The whole clan was standing out there looking sinister. "You and your kits are Exiled!" Bramblestar yowled, with that they were pushed to the entrance of camp and they started their long journey.

"No!" Hollypaw yowled as she woke up, waking Rosepaw and Firepaw. "Whats wrong?" Firepaw asked, worried for his sister. "N-Nothing, just a bad dream, I'll be fine." She replied. Her siblings did not seem convinced but they went back to sleep all the same. Hollypaw did not go back to sleep though, she was too tired. She knew her dream wouldnt come true, would it? Whatever happened she knew she had to tell someone in the clan and she knew exactly who it would be.

**Plz review :) **


	14. Telling someone

**I'm not sure how long this is going to take because I've changed my plan a little :)**

Telling someone

The next morning Hollypaw was tired and groggy. She hadn't slept at all, just sat up and thought about these kits, no, _her_ kits, her and Darkclaws kits growing inside of her. Her mind kept running to thoughts about what giving birth would feel like and all these different thoughts and queries, she knew there was only one cat she could confide in.

Squirrelflight was doing a lot better today, she could walk quite well and her breathing was back to normal. The whole clan was thankful, they all liked her and none of them could bare to think of her dying. Hollypaw was also thankful that Squirrelflight was well but she wanted to talk to her about something different. Squirrelflight still couldn't take part in border patrols and hunting but Hollypaw saw no reason why she couldn't take a nice quiet stroll throught the forest with one of her daughters. The border and hunting patrols had just left so there wasn't many cats left in camp anymore, this was the perfect chance to talk to Squirrelflight. The cat herself was curled up in a sunny spot in the middle of the hollow. Hollypaw nervously went up to her and asked "Can we go for a walk in the forest?"

Hollypaw took Squirrelflight to a secluded spot in the forest where there was no chance that any cat would hear her confession. Hollypaw realised she didnt know what she was actually going to say to Squirrelflight, definitely that she was expecting kits but what about Darkclaw, she wasn't sure. "Squirrelflight," She asked nervously, her voice shaking slightly. "What's wrong Hollypaw, and dont say nothing because I'll know you're lying." Hollypaw looked up at her mothers green gaze and put her head down, unable to say anything. Squirrelflight took on a soft tone "I'm your mother, nothing can make me love you any less." Hollypaw saw the sincere look in her mothers emerald eyes and said quietly, "I-I'm expecting kits." She said the last bit even quieter than the first part of the statement. Squirrelflight looked at her daughter in shock, out of all the things she thought Hollypaw would say this was not what she was expecting. Hollypaw had turned around, looking at the leaf covered ground, guilt squirming in her stomach, or maybe it was just her kits.

The silence was overwhelming, and Squirrelflight had to say something, "It'll be fine Hollypaw, I promise." Hollypaw turned round, anger blazing in her amber eyes, "How can you know that," she hissed, the anger shocking Squirrelflight "I'm an apprentice, having kits, having halfclan kits!" Hollypaw hadn't meant to say that last bit and she looked at her mother, the shock in her eyes reflecting the shock in Squirrelflights. Hollypaw could bare it no longer so she turned tail and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Leaving Squirrelflight staring at where her daughter had been standing.

**Thx for reading, I'm going to be doing a oneshot about Millie and Blossomfall soon so plz read it. :)**


	15. Questions

**Thx for the reviews, the story wont be finished for at least another 5 chapters :)**

Questions

After recovering from the shock of Hollypaw's confession Squirrelflight ran after her daughter, hoping to get some answers. She wasnt angry at her, just confused, who was the father? What clan was he from? How long had Hollypaw been meeting him? Squirrelflight followed Hollypaw's scent trail as far as she could but it was starting to rain and she could go no further, she just hoped Hollypaw would be back at camp.

Hollypaw wasnt in camp, she was curled up under a bramble bush sheltering from the rain pouring down. Would Squirrelflight tell everyone what she had said? About her expecting kits? About them being halfclan? In actual fact Squirrelflight was back at camp, begging Bramblestar to send out a patrol to find her, she did not tell him about the kits, just said they had an argument and she ran off. Bramblestar was just as worried about his daughter but knew there was no point in going out now, not with the rain. "Look Squirrelflight as soon as it stops raining I will send out a patrol to look for her, but we cant now." He said, hoping Squirrelflight would understand. She didnt though "Bramblestar, this is our daughter looking for her later isnt good enough!" With that she stormed out of his den and went to the medicine den, knowing that Leafpool would calm her.

When it eventually stopped raining Hollypaw crept out of her hiding place and ran to the Shadowclan border. Darkclaw was waiting for her, he started purring when he saw her but Hollypaw didnt, all she did was tell him, "We need to talk..."  
Brambleclaw, true to his word sent out a patrol as soon as the rain ceased. They picked up her scent heading towards the Shadowclan border. "...Our kits will be beautiful, something will work out, I promise." Darkclaw finished his sentence and Hollypaw felt calmed until she heard Cloudtails voice call "I think she's near here." Hollypaw looked at Darkclaw in shock "Go, quickly." She hissed. Darkclaw didnt need telling twice but before he went he said softly "The old twoleg house tomorrow, sunhigh." With that he ran off leaving Hollypaw standing there. She threw herself in a tree root and started grooming herself, attempting to get the smell of Shadowclan out of her fur. After she thought she had the most of it out she heard her mclanmates coming near her so she pretended to be asleep. She heard Cloudtail shout "I've found her."

**Plz review**


	16. Discovery

**Thx for all the reviews :)**

Talking

Hollypaw saw Squirrelflight walking towards her and turned away, unable to face her mother. It was almost sunhigh and she needed an excuse to get out of camp. She saw Birchfall lying with Whitewing near the fresh kill pile and asked "Can I go out hunting please?" She prayed to Starclan he would say yes but he looked doubtful, "I'm not sure..." He started but Squirrelflight butted in "Let her go, she needs to get out of camp, I know what I felt like when I was her age." Birchfall nodded and said "Ok Hollypaw but dont be to long," As Hollypaw ran to the entrance she heard Whitewing laugh "When you were her age Squirrelflight, you were of on a journey with, who was it again..." She blocked out their voices and started to hunt, she needed something to take back after her meeting with Darkclaw. She caught 2 mice and a shrew and burried them under a tree root, making a mental note to pick them up when she returned.

She saw Darkclaw waiting for her and purred as he walked towards her, they entwined their tales and purred before she broke away and said seriously "We need to make some decisions." He looked at her, honesty in his eyes, "I personally think there are 2 choices you could make," Hollypaw froze at these words, 2 choices, thats what Bluestar said. She carried on listening to Darkclaw "You could either stay in Thunderclan have your kits there and our kits will never know their father, or you could join Shadowclan and we could live together until we join Starclan." Hollypaw didnt know what to say, how could she leave Thunderclan? Could she join Shadowclan? "I-I dont know" she said and Darkclaw was about to say something when they heard a rustling under a bramble bush and a familiar scent washed over her "Squirrelflight!" She called angrily!

Hollypaw walked side by side with her mother, her fur bristling. Squirrelflight needed to talk to her daughter "Hollypaw," she started and Hollypaw turned around feeling embarrased and worried "I know this isnt what you're going to want to hear but, you're going to have to stop meeting Darkclaw." Hollypaw knew what her mother said was the right thing to do but she didnt want to stop meeting Darkclaw. Squirrelflight could see that Hollypaw was thinking about defying her so she added "It's for your kits good." Hollypaw was suddenly overcome by rage, how dare Squirrelflight try to tell her what was best for _her _kits. She was so angry she didnt hear a patrol consisting of Dustpelt, Berrynose, Ivypool and Toadstep come in earshot of where she and Squirrelflight were arguing. "These are my kits, not yours," She hissed, little did she know that the patrol could hear every word she was saying,"I know whats best for them, not you!" She turned around and her heart dropped when she saw patrol, obviously having heard everything she had just said, standing there, with a surprised look on their faces.

**Plz review thx :)**


	17. Clanmates

**Sorry I didnt update yesterday I had loads of hw and I went out afterwards but thx for the reviews anyway. This chapter is taking place about half a moon after the last one.**

Clanmates

Hollypaw nibbled at her mouse with Firepaw,Rosepaw and Squirrelflight sitting around her, eating their fresh kill, she could only manage half her mouse so she looked at her Clanmates. They talked to her, but they were awkward about it, never bringing up the subject of her kits, but on the other hand when they talked to Dovewing it was all, "Are you excited?" "When are you going to the nursery?" The only cats that talked to her like she was normal were Firepaw, Rosepaw, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Leafpool, Jayfeather and Dovewing. She liked talking to Dovewing because they talked about becoming queens, moving to the nursery and stuff like that without any awkwardness. The senior warriors were also easier to talk to than younger warriors becuase they had seen some things in their life that made a pregnant apprentice seem like nothing. Hollypaw felt guilty when she thought about Darkclaw, he talked to her like he always had. She still met up with him, she just couldnt stop. Squirrelflight was unsuspecting but when she felt particularly guilty she comforted heself by thinking about all her clanmates that had fallen in love with cats from other clans. There was Graystripe, and Leafpool, and Bluestar too. She knew she wasnt the only one.

She knew that her clanmates had been speculating on who the father of her kits was. Most of them had decided it was Birchfall, she had heard some of Blossomfall and Bumblestripes conversation. "I mean, what other tom has she spent many private 'training sessions' with." Blossomfall had said, not realising that Hollypaw could hear. Bumblestripe nodded thoughtfully "I see your point, I guess it probably is Birchfall." Hollypaw saw Birchfall and sighed, she had stopped training last sunrise and Dovewing had stopped her warrior duties. She turned her gaze back to Birchfall and saw Whitewing stalking towards him, anger in her gaze. She pricked her ears a bit to hear what Whitewing was angry about and what she heard changed her life forever.

"Is it true?" She asked Birchfall angrily. Birchfall looked at his mate confused about what she was talking about. "Is what true?" He asked. Whitewing hufffed, like he knew what she was talking about, by now the whole clan had their ears pricked up, wondering what was going on. "You and Hollypaw, is it true?" Hollypaw felt shocked, of course it wasnt true. Birchfall was standing up now, looking his mate in the eye, "Of course it isnt true, you're my mate, not Hollypaw." Birchfall's voice was sincere but Whitewing was to worked up to notice. "Well who else could it be?" She asked impatiently. Birchfall was getting tired now "I've already told you, you are my mate, not Hollypaw. I love you, not Hollypaw. I would never doubt you, you dont need to doubt me." Hollypaw admired Birchfall's calm tone of voice, if it was her she probably would have blown up by now. She was shocked by what Whitewing's response was. "Prove it." She hissed as she turned and stalked away from Birchfall. Hollypaw realised she couldnt watch her former mentor suffer and said quietly, but loud enough for Whitewing to hear "He's not the father." Whitewing stopped and faced Hollypaw, "Who is it then?" She asked, venom in her voice. Hollypaw realised that the whole clans eyes were on her. She turned to look at Squirrelflight, who was looking at her daughter in shock. Was her daughter going to confess? She couldnt!

"Who is it?" Whitewing asked again, even more anger in her voice. Hollypaw took in a deep breath, knowing that this was the moment of truth, her legs felt shaky and her head was spinning. Whitewing was staring at her and Hollypaw couldnt keep it in any longer. "Darkclaw." She said quietly. Whitewing's expression changed to shock. "Darkclaw." She said again, louder this time, so that the whole clan could hear her. She heard lots of gasps and sounds of shock coming from her clanmates. Suddenly, feeling unable to face the accusing stares of her clanmates she ran out of Camp and into the forest.

**Plz review thx :)**


	18. confusion

**Thx for the reviews :) I think there is about 3 or 4 chapters left but there may be more. :)**

Confusion

Squirrelflight looked on unhappily as her daughter ran out of camp, she was hoping that the truth would never come out, for Hollypaw's sake, but it had now, and she was going to have to learn how to live with it. It hadnt been long when Bramblestar called "Can all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a meeting." Everyone gathered quickly, anxious about what they were going to do. "This revelation has been a shock to all of us, I guarantee," He looked at Squirrelflight after he said this, knowing that she knew already."But we must remember, Hollypaw is still an apprentice, so this makes this a lot harder for her." Bramblestar carried on. Most of Thunderclan nodded in agreement but Spiderleg shouted "Does it matter how old she is, she broke the warrior code, she must be punished!" Squirrelflight almost burst with anger, couldnt Spiderleg see that she was being punished by herself? Bramblestar, on the other hand, kept his tone of calm authority and replied "I know where you're coming from Spiderleg, but dont you think she is punishing herself, with the thoughts about everything in her head all day long. None of you can say that you havent seen how much distance she is putting between herself and her clanmates everyday." There was silence after this until Dovewing spoke, "I'm going to go and look for her, I might be able to talk to her, you know, queen to queen thing." Bumblestripe jumped up worriedly "You're expecting kits, you cant go out on your own!" Dovewing knew he was just worried about her but her mind was made up and she was sure she could relate to Hollypaw quite well.

Hollypaw stopped running when she reached the bottom of a slope, and realised she was making her way to the moonpool, hoping to talk to Bluestar again. She put her paws into the places where many cats before her had stepped and felt strangely calmed. She didnt even hesitate before she drank the icy water and closed her eyes. When she opened them Bluestar was standing there, and she said "The time to make your choice will be soon Hollypaw, I can not tell you which one to pick but in your heart you will know what to do." Hollypaw knew they did not have much time together and asked her question pleadingly "But how will I know?" Bluestar was starting to fade and the starry she cat just gave Hollypaw a look in her eyes full of sorrow, could she see something? Hollypaw started to call Bluestars name but she found herself next to the moonpool again.

Hollypaw made her way down the slope, feeling more confused than ever, she felt quite tired so decided to make herself a nest for the night. Just as she was settling down she picked up the scent of Dovewing. It was too late for Hollypaw to go anywhere so she just sat herself up, waiting for a Thunderclan patrol to find her, but to her surprise only Dovewing came. Like she could read her mind Dovewing said quickly, "It's only me, I wouldnt let anyone else come." Hollypaw looked at Dovewing, confusion in her eyes. "Why did you come?" Hollypaw asked, intrested why Dovewing came alone. "I came because I can relate to you, in more ways than you think." Hollypaw was even more confused now and Dovewing saw in her eyes that she wanted to know more. Dovewing continued, "When I was an apprentice, I used to meet up with Tigerheart." Hollypaw could see in Dovewing's eyes that she was remembering her forbidden meetings with the Shadowclan warrior. Hollypaw waited for Dovewing to come back to the present before asking her, "Did anyone know?" Dovewing answered quite quickly "Only Ivypool. The thing is Hollypaw, you need to remember that you're not alone." Dovewing let Hollypaw think about what she had just said before asking, "Are you coming back to camp?" Hollypaw thought for a while before quietly saying "yes..."

**Plz review :)**


	19. Talking to Bramblestar

**Thx for the reviews, I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow but I will try :)**

Talking to Bramblestar

When Dovewing and Hollypaw returned to camp Bramblestar was just preparing to send out a patrol to look for them. Hollypaw knew all eyes would be on her and she kept her head down, unable to look at the accusing stares of her clanmates. She sat down as far away from them as she could and was joined by Firepaw, Rosepaw, Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Dovewing. None of them said anything, just sat in silence until other cats started retiring to their dens. They were all still sitting there when Bramblestar came over and said "Hollypaw, come to my den tomorrow sunrise, and I think it's time for you all to go to your dens." Bramblestar turned around and went to his den, Squirrelflight following him. Leafpool made her way to the medicine den while Rosepaw and Firepaw made their way to the apprentices den. Hollypaw was about to follow them when she realised Dovewing was going to the nursery, alone. In that split second she ran up to Dovewing and started walking in line with her. Neither of them said anything but Dovewing made a small nod as they made their way to their first night in the nursery.

When Hollypaw woke up it was sunrise and Dovewing was still sleeping. She quietly stood up and stretched her legs before making her way out of the nursery and towards Bramblestar's den. Poppyfrost, Hazeltail, Cinderheart and Lionblaze were the only cats awake and they each gave her a small nod as she passed. The entrance to Bramblestar's den loomed big and black in front of her and she took a deep breth as she entered. Squirrelflight was sharing tongues with Bramblestar but when she saw Hollypaw she stopped and looked at Bramblestar, Hollypaw was sure they had been talking about her, about what they were going to with her. Bramblestar looked her in the eye and started...

"Hollypaw, I have no doubt that you know what you have done is wrong, and that you know what the consequences are." Hollypaw gave Bramblestar a small nod, to terrified to do anything else, he may be her father but he was still clan leader. Bramblestar looked at Squirrelflight and she nodded encouragingly at him before she set her gaze back on Hollypaw. "I need to ask you some questions, you need to answer truthfully, we wont judge you," Bramblestar said. Hollypaw was getting a bit worried, what would he ask her? "Are you still meeting Darkclaw?" He asked. Hollypaw was not prepared for this question and she was unsure of what to say, the truth or should she lie? "Y-Yes." She stuttered, looking away from her parents burning gazes. Bramblestar then asked her "Do you love Darkclaw?" Hollypaw was not expecting this question what could she say? "Y-Yes, I-I think so." After she said this she looked down at her paws and felt full of fear, what would they do.

After what seemed like seasons Bramblestar said "We will not judge you if you join Shadowclan." Hollypaw shot her head up and looked at her parents, they looked serious. Did she want to join Shadowclan? She realisedshe couldnt answer "I-I dont know..." There was silence after this and Bramblestar eventually said "You can have as long as you want to decide but you are still in Thunderclan at the moment to if you meet up with Darkclaw again I will have to punish you...you may leave now."

Hollypaw left the den thankfully and went to sit next to Dovewing, who had emerged from the nursery. She knew Bramblestar had forbidden her from seeing Darkclaw but she had to see him again, to help her make up her mind, just once more.

**Plz review thx :) :)**


	20. Choosing

**Hollypaw might have her kits in 2 chapters :) I'm not totally sure but she probably will :) thx for the reviews**

Choosing

Hollypaw made sure Dovewing was sleeping before she silently stood up and made her way to the front of the nursery. She made sure that no cats were awake before she snuck out of the dirtplace. Darkclaw was waiting for her in his usual place and they purred happily as they entwined their tails, Hollypaw felt like she could stay like this forever but she reluctantly pulled out and said sadly "I-I've got to choose, they know..."

Darkclaw looked at her in shock, "H-How do they know, did you tell them?" He asked panic creeping into his voice, what would happen if his clan found out? Hollypaw hung her head, "I had to, they blamed Birchfall, Whitewing thought it was him, I couldnt ruin his life." Darkclaw sighed, why did this have to be so confusing? "Hollypaw," He said seriously " What are you going to do, if you come to Shadowclan you wont be judged, I promise, apprentices have got pregnant before." Hollypaw knew this was true but she was Thunderclan! "But Darkclaw, what about you, if Blackstar even let me join, he wouldnt let you carry on being deputy." She said, these worries had been in her head all night, it felt good to say them. "Blackstar isnt stupid, you're a great warrior and there is no way he would miss a chance to make Shadowclan stronger and so what if I'm not allowed to be deputy anymore, I've got you..." Hollypaw sat in silence, not sure what she would do.

Dovewing woke up, and looked to see if Hollypaw was sleeping. Dovewing wasnt that shocked when she saw Hollypaw wasnt there, she was probably meeting up with Darkclaw, but Dovewing had listened to the conversation she and Bramblestar had earlier and she found herself worried that the young cat would leave Thunderclan. Without thinking properly she left the nursery and started to follow Hollypaw's scent trail. Dovewing could hear Darkclaw and Hollypaw talking about Shadowclan, she needed to move quicker if she wanted to stop Hollypaw leaving. She started to run as Hollypaw was about to tell him what she would do.

Hollypaw stared in shock at Dovewing, did the whole camp know she was gone, did Bramblestar know? As if she could read Hollypaw's mind Dovewing said, "Only I know you're gone." Hollypaw breathed a sigh of relief then realised she hadnt given Darkclaw her answer. Hollypaw looked at the two cats and didnt know what to do, Darkclaw looked at her, love in his eyes and said "Come to Shadowclan, please Hollypaw. Please" Hollypaw could hear the desparation in his voice and she turned to look at Dovewing. "The whole of Thunderclan will miss you if you leave Hollypaw, whatever they say." Hollypaw didnt know what to do, where should she go, how would she choose? She then remembered what Bluestar had said. _In your heart you will know what to do..._

Dovewing looked on in horror as Hollypaw walked over to Darkclaw, would she go to Shadowclan? Dovewing desperately wanted to call out to Hollypaw and tell her to stop and come back to Thunderclan but she kept her mouth shut, this was Hollypaw's choice. Hollypaw was full of pain as she went up to Darkclaw, knowing what she was about to do. "I cant go to Shadowclan, I belong in Thunderclan, and so do my kits." Hollypaw thought she was going to die with the pain of telling Darkclaw this but she knew she had to. "B-But, I thought you loved me." Darkclaw said, with so much hurt in his voice that Hollypaw felt like she would never forget his pleading tone. "I do Darkclaw, I love you and I will always love you, but I belong with my clan. Our kits will know who their father is, how brave he is, but they will be Thunderclan." Hollypaw said, hoping Darkclaw would understand. He looked at her, some sort of understanding in his eyes. "I love you Hollypaw, and I will miss you." He said. "I will miss you too." Hollypaw said as she and Darkclaw shared one last, tender lick before he returned to Shadowclan, his body drooping in misery.

Dovewing let Hollypaw stand there and watch Darkclaw until there was no trace of the Shadowclan deputy left before she silently guided Hollypaw back to camp. Every step Hollypaw took was painful and all her muscles ached with pain. She was thanful for Dovewing and her silent support but right now she just wanted to be alone. She collapsed into her nest and fell asleep. Her dreams that night were filled with Darkclaw.

**Plz review thx **


	21. Foxes!

**Thx for the reviews :) This Chapter is set just over half a moon after the last one. Hollypaw has been pregnant for about a moon and a half. I did some research and apparently cats average pregnancy period is 8-9 weeks (2 moons and a quarter moon in warriors). The story only has 2 or 3 chapters left until I'm finished :)**

Foxes!

Hollypaw opened her eyes slowly and let out a yawn. She looked down at her belly and saw that she was getting bigger, Leafpool said she would get bigger before her kits came. She was bigger than Dovewing, and Leafpool said that this meant one of two things, her kits were big and Dovewing's were small or Hollypaw was having more kits than Dovewing.

She quietly stretched her legs and left the nursery. Firepaw and Rosepaw were just going on a hunting patrol, they would be taking their assessments soon. Hollypaw felt a small pang of regret that she could not be taking hers with them, it was then a funny thought hit her, she would be an apprentice at the same time as her kits!

She picked up a nice, juicy mouse of the fresh kill pile and sat down next to Mousewhisker and Hazeltail. To her surprise her clanmates did not totally ignore her after they found out about Darkclaw, infact, they treated her more like a normal cat again after they found out about him. She didnt understand their logic, but she liked it.

Hollypaw was feeling quite restless and didnt want to be laying around in camp all day. She decided to go and see Leafpool and Jayfeather. Leafpool was out collecting herbs and Jayfeather was helping Briarlight with her exercises. When she entered they stopped and Jayfeather asked "Is something wrong?" The medicine cats had been worried about Hollypaw's age so told her to come to them if she felt 'wierd'. "No, nothings wrong its just," Hollypaw started. Jayfether let out an exasperated sigh and asked "What are you doing here then?" Hollypaw knew that the medicine cats moodiness was normal so ignored it and carried on," Its just, I'm bored! I've been stuck around in camp for ages!" However moody he was Jayfeather could only just hold in his laugh at the young she cats words. "The last time you left camp was 2 sunrises ago." He pointed out. "Exactly!" Said Hollypaw "That was ages ago!" Jayfeather held in another laugh as he said "You can see if any warriors want to take you into the forest." Hollypaw thanked Jayfeather quickly and ran out of the medicine den.

Mousewhisker and Hazeltail were going on border patrol with Dustpelt and Sandstorm but Squirrelflight and Blossomfall were sitting around aimlessly. She went up to them and said all in one breath "I'm really bored and want to leave camp but Jayfeather said I have to have some warriors with me so will you come please please pleeease?" Blossomfall and Squirrelflight both burst out laughing and Hollypaw looked at them hopefully. Squirrelflight exchanged a look with Blossomfall then told Hollypaw "Ok, but wait for us to finish eating though." Hollypaw ran off to the entrance of camp and waited impatiently for the two warriors to come.

When they eventually came Blossomfall said "We've got to keep a look out for those foxes patrols have been scenting." Hollypaw nodded quickly then ran off into the forest, she didnt know where she was going to go she just need to let of some energy. She stopped running when she realised she was near the Shadowclan border, the smell brought back memories and she turned round, suddenly not feeling energetic. It was then she realised that Blossomfall and Squirrelflight were'nt with her. She started walking back the way she came and suddenly she picked up a disgusting scent, Foxes!

She started walking quicker, her mind on getting back to camp quickly. She let out a yowl of terror when a huge fox lunged at her from the bushes. She managed to avoid it and started to run, knowing that the fox was hot on her heels, where were Squirrelflight and Blossomfall? She knew the only way she could survive this attack was to turn around and fight. She just hoped she could remember her battle moves. She took a deep breath as she spun round and shot out her claws, raking them against the foxes nose. She felt prod when she saw blood well up from the scratches and a voice in her mind said _Bring. It. On._

**Plz review :)**


	22. Agony

**Thx for all the reviews, I think the story will be finished in about 3 chapters:)**

Agony

Hollypaw felt strong as she fought with the fox, scratching and dodging, she felt like a proper warrior. She was pushing the fox further and further away from her, into the undergrowth. This would be a gret story to tell her kits. She had almost beat the fox when another one lunged out of the bushes, bowling Hollypaw over. While she was dazed the two foxes approached, she forced herself to get up and fight even though she was still winded, she couldnt give up now!

She lunged at the new fox and raked her claws down its side. Blood welled up in the scratches but the fox just carried on attacking Hollypaw with big claws. The other fox was beginning to fight now and Hollypaw knew there was no way she could beat both of them. She fought bravely anyway, raking them with weakening claws, her blows becoming less and less accurate. "Squirrelflight, Blossomfall!" She yowled as one of the foxes bit into her shoulder with sharp, painful jaws. She yowled out in pain, was this the end?

Suddenly the fox let her go, Squirrelflight and Blossomfall were here, while the foxes were preoccupied she dragged herself underneath a bush. Her shoulder was unbelievably painful and all her muscles were weak with the effort of fighting the foxes. She realised that more cats were fighting the foxes, it was the patrol! Dustpelt, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail and Sandstorm were fighting off the foxes. Hollypaw felt her stomach convolse and ripple of pain went up her spine. _Oh no! Please Starclan, why now? _

Hollypaw let out a yowl as her body convolsed again, it was too early! This shouldn't be happening now! She yowled as pain ripped through her body again and Squirrelflight turned round to see her daughter convulsing on the ground. She ran over in shock and placed a paw on Hollypaws belly. "Hazeltail!" She yowled. Hazeltail turned around to see Hollypaw on the ground with Squirrelflight trying to comfort her. "Get Leafpool, now!" Hazeltail ran at full pelt to camp while Squirrelflight tried to help Hollypaw.

Hazeltail knew what was happening, and knew that Hollypaw needed help. She burst into camp and screeched "Hollypaw's kits are coming!"

All the cats that were eating stopped and stared at Hazeltail, Leafpool was already running to the medicine den and Dovewing was pushing her way to Hazeltail. "Where?" She asked. Hazeltail quietly said "You'll know." Bramblestar was quicly taking charge, "Cinderheart, Lionblaze. Go and help Leafpool and Jayfeather carry herbs." They nodded quickly before running to the medicine den. Bramblestar then turned his gaze onto Hazeltail, "What exactly happened?" He asked. Hazeltail was out of breath and she managed to say "Foxes...Fighting...Blood...and then kits." Before she collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion.

Leafpool, Jayfeather, Cinderheart and Lionblaze came out of the medicine den, bundles of herbs in their jaws. Bramblestar nodded at them and they left camp quickly, following Hazeltail's terrified scent trail back to the scene.

Hollypaw was in agony. Her contaractions were becoming more consistent but at least the foxes were gone. Leafpool ran straight to Hollypaw and told squirrelflight to keep talking to Hollypaw. She then told everyone except Squirrelflight and Jayfeather to get out and they obliged, allowing her to get on with her work.

Hollypaw's breathing was becoming more and more ragged and she screeched in pain as her first kit came out, a she kit, Squirrelflight nipped the sac and the small kit let out a feeble wail. "You're doing great." Leafpool told Hollypaw, though she wasnt sure that was true. These kits were early and the young cat was already exhausted before she started kitting.

Hollypaw let out another yowl as another kit slipped out, "A tom." Squirrelflight said. Leafpool then said "You have two more Hollypaw." Two! How would she make it through two more kits. Suddenly she heard a different voice, a voice she recognised immeadiately saying "I know you can do it, Hollypaw, these are our kits rememeber." Hollypaw managed to look up and saw Darkclaw standing next to her before her body convulsed in unimaginable agony.

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review :)**


	23. Names

**Thx for the reviews :)**

Names

Squirrelflight turned to look at Darkclaw, "What are you doing here?" She asked sharply. "I-I heard her, I-I had to come." He replied, feeling suddenly nervous under the she cats gaze. Squirrelflight accepted his answer and turned back to Hollypaw but when Darkclaw was about to do the same thing Tawnypelt ran through the bushes.

"Darkclaw!" She said, feeling confused about what surrounded her. There was Leafpool, Jayfeather, Squirrelflight and Darkclaw, who was lying next to an apprentice that was kitting. An apprentice was kitting! What was her name again, oh yeah, Hollypaw, but what did Hollypaw matter to Darkclaw. Then it hit her, these kits, they must be Darkclaw's!

Hollypaw let out a screech as another little bundle of fur slid out, another tom. Hollypaw was exhausted by now, but she had to keep going, for the sake of this kit still inside of her. She let out another yowl as she convulsed in pain but the kit still wouldnt show. Tawnypelt could see that Hollypaw was struggling so she found a big stick and gave it to Squirrelflight, who hadnt realised Tawnypelt was there. She gave Hollypaw the stick before turning back to Tawnypelt and staring for a few moments. Squirrelflight shook her head and turned back to Hollypaw, this day was quite peculiar.

Leafpool knew that if Hollypaw didnt get the kit out now she probably never would. "Hollypaw, you need to push with all your strength when I get to three, ok?" Hollypaw could only manage a quick nod before another rack of pain ripped through her body. Leafpool took a deep breath, "1...2...3!" Hollypaw pushed with all her strength and the stick splintered in her jaws. Eventually a final she kit slithered out and Leafpool nipped the sac quickly, allowing the kits to suckle.

Hollypaw looked down at her beautiful little kits, what should she call them? She looked at Darkclaw and asked "What shall we call them?" Darkclaw looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "You choose." Hollypaw sighed, that was a lot of help. She looked at the first tom, he was brown with a dark stripe down his spine, "He is Stripekit," She said before turning her gaze to the bigger she kit. She had brown fur like Hollypaw but it was tinted with Darkclaws dark pelt. "She is Duskkit." Her gaze was now on the smaller tom, he had dark fur with one brown paw, "He is Patchkit." Finally her gaze was on the final, small she kit. She had fluffy dark fur which was the exact colour of stormclouds, that was her name! "She is Stormkit."

Darkclaw liked these names but all too soon he remembered Tawnypelt. He turned around and was surprised to see the she cat looking quite happy instead of angry. "So, you have kits Darkclaw, that's nice." She said. Darkclaw was rather confused about her reaction. Tawnypelt could see the confusion in his eyes and she said "No, I wont tell the clan unless..." Darkclaw stared at her in shock, "Unless what?" He asked quickly "Unless you ever hurt those kits, then I will tell the clan." She finished. Darkclaw was relieved, he would never hurt those kits, never!

**Plz review :)**


	24. Lost

**100 reviews :P this is set a quarter moon after the last chapter, (The kits are one week old)**

Lost...

Hollypaw sighed, Stripekit, Duskkit, Patchkit and Stormkit were hard work! They had just gone to sleep after wearing themselves out playing with moss balls. They were all quite mischeivous but Stormkit was by far the naughtiest, even though she was the smallest. Stormkit opened her eyes first and Patchkit opened his last.

Hollypaw sighed, Patchkit was slower and clumsier than his siblings, he tired out easily and usually went to sleep long before Stripekit, Duskkit and Stormkit. Leafpool said that he would speed up in time and Hollypaw hoped she was right.

Stormkit opened her eyes slowly. Hollypaw, Stripekit, Duskkit and Patchkit were all asleep. She wriggled out of the nest and quietly stood up. She wanted to explore camp on her own, maybe see in all the dens. Hollypaw said she wasnt allowed in the warrior den but she really wanted to see it. She crept out of the nursery into silence.

The camp looked scary in the dark. She turned her head back to the nursery, maybe she should just go back to sleep, no! She wouldnt have another chance like this. She sniffed, there were lots of cats...that way. She found herself at the entrance of the warriors den, and she peeked inside. There were so many cats! All fast asleep!

She pulled her head back and saw the entrance to another den. She poked her head in, there were only 2 cats in there. Firepaw and Rosepaw, Hollypaw's brother and sister. There was a herby smell coming from another den and Hollypaw guesses it was the medicine den. Inside she saw Leafpool, Jayfeather and Briarlight curled up in their respective nests.

Stormkit let out a huge yawn, she was so tired. She crept back to her family in the nursery, Stripekit and Duskkit were both still breathing deeply but Patchkit's breathing was quicker and shallow. Stormkit was too tired to realise something was wrong, and she just curled up next to her brothers and sister and fell asleep.

Hollypaw yawned as she woke up, her kits were all still asleep and so was Dovewing. For the love of Starclan she was big! It wouldnt be long till she kitted. Hollypaw looked down at her kits again, Stripekit, Duskkit and Stormkit were all breathing deeply but she couldnt see Patchkit's chest moving at all!

She shakily nudged him with her nose, he didnt wake up, he was cold and limp. He was gone, she had lost him...

She didnt know what to do, she knew that cats were awake outside. She stood up, making sure she didnt wake her kits that were still alive. She tenderly picked up Patchkit's small, cold, limp body. and shuddered. _Starclan why? Why take my kit away from me. Why?_ She left the den and silently made her way to the medicine den, thankfully no cat noticed her.

Leafpool was up and when she saw Hollypaw holding Patchkit she knew he was dead. She rushed to Hollypaw's side, supporting the shivering she cat. Hollypaw carefully put Patchkit down and asked Leafpool with grief clear in her shaking voice. "W-Why do Starclan do it? Why do they hurt me? Why did they take Patchkit away? Why?" Leafpool could not answer, just watched the young she cat pick up Patchkit and make her way to the clearing.

**Plz review thx :( poor Patchkit**


	25. Ceremonies

**Thx for the reviews, sorry I didnt update yesterday. After this chapter I think there is only 3 chapters left. The kits are 2 moons old now.**

Ceremonies

Hollypaw watched as Stormkit explained the rules of the game to Stripekit and Duskkit again. Stormkit was by far the bossiest and most mischevous out of her siblings. Stripekit was the calm, laid back one, the one to talk Stormkit out of her crazy ideas. Duskkit was in the middle, she wasnt as calm as her brother, but she wasnt as mischevous as her sister either, she was just Duskkit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting." Bramblestar's voice interrupted her thoughts. Rosepaw and Firepaw took their assessment yesterday, it must be their ceremony! She and her kits walked over to the highrock and she looked to see her siblings. They looked like they were about to burst with pride. Hollypaw felt a small pang of envy but quickly blocked it out of her mind, this was the path Starclan had chosen for her.

"I have two ceremonies to hold today, Firepaw, Rosepaw, please come over here." Bramblestar said, two? Who else was having a ceremony? "Firepaw, Rosepaw, you have both trained hard to learn our clan's noble way's, do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life?" Bramblestar carried on. "I do," Rosepaw's voice was barely a whisper while Firepaw's was clearer. "Rosepaw, from this day on you will be known as Rosewhisker, Firepaw, from this day on you will be known as Fireflight." Bramblestar finished.

"Rosewhisker, Fireflight." The clan yowled, Hollypaw and her kits yowled with them. The clan then fell silent, waiting for the next announcement. "Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe, is it your wish to join the elders?" Hollypaw looked at the senior warriors, they were old, gray flecked their muzzles. They all nodded slowly. They had known that they needed to join the elders for a while now but had always put it off. Anyway it would do Purdy good to have some company before he joined Starclan, it woldnt be long now, he was old and hardly ever left his den.

Hollypaw watched as her kits curled up in her fur, they were beautiful, she couldnt wait till they were apprentices, and she was a warrior.

Hollypaw was woken in the night by Dovewing breathing deeply, painfully. "Are you alright?" She asked, worried about her friend , Dovewing was close to kitting. Dovewing didnt reply but Hollypaw knew what was happening. She left the nusery and ran to the medicine den. "Leafpool," She shouted, "Dovewing is kitting."

Leafpool woke immeadiately and woke Jayfeather up, they grabbed some herbs and made their way to the nursery. Hollypaw went to wake Bumblestrioe up, he groaned. "Why did you wake me, I was having such a good dream, I-" Hollypaw broke him off "Dovewing is kitting." He jumped up straight away, unfortunately waking up Mousewhisker, Hazeltail and Blossomfall. "Where's he off to?" Blossomfall asked. "Dovewing is kitting." Replied Hollypaw. the three cats nodded before going back to sleep.

She was about to go back to the nursery when she saw three small shapes sneaking through the hollow, they were led by a small she cat with fluffy gray fur. "Stormkit, Duskkit, Stripekit!" She made them jump, "Where do you think you're going?"

**Plz review :)**


	26. Gone

**Thx for the reviews :) I keep lying about how many chapters are left. I swear after this chapter there are 2 more.**

Gone

Stormkit, Stripekit and Duskkit didnt say a word, they stood there in complete silence until Stormkit said "Dovewing was being loud and we couldnt sleep so we came out here to get away from it." Hollypaw looked at her kits before asking, "Where were you going to go?" They all stared at eachother uneasily before Stripekit said "We were going to go to see Rosewhisker and Fireflight." Hollypaw sighed, "You cant go to see them, they're on vigil, and they're not allowed to talk either."

Hollypaw really wanted to get back to Dovewing so she then said "Come on, lets go back to the nursery, you can welcome your new denmates." The kits perked up a little bit at this but still hung their tails a little low. By the time they were back in the bursery Dovewing had 2 kits, a she kit and a tom. She gave one last final push and another kit came, a she kit.

Hollypaw watched as Bumblestripe fussed over his kits and Dovewing, she looked back at her own kits, they were sleeping. She decided to go to sleep too, she was tired.

The next morning Hollypaw opened her eyes to see Dovewing watching her 3 kits run around in little circles. "What are they called?" She asked. Dovewing replied almost at once, "The tom is called Pouncekit, the she cat with dull gray fur and blue eyes is Mistkit and the she cat with silver fur and Green eyes is Silverkit." Hollypaw nodded, they were beautiful names for beautiful kits.

Her own kits were just beginning to wake up now, opening their jaws and letting ou thuge yawns before they opened their huge round eyes.

Later in the day

Hollypaw left the medicine den with a foul taste in her mouth, she must have eaten something that was a bit off but she had an awful belly ache. Silverkit, Pouncekit and Mistkit had been playing with Stripekit, Duskkit and Stormkit when she entered the medicine den but now Dovewing's kits were alone. _Where have they gone _she thought, she had told them not to leave the younger kits on their own.

Pouncekit, Silverkit and Mistkit were now sleeping with Dovewing curled up around them, now it was time to find her own kits. She scanned the camp for them but she couldnt see them. _They must be hiding_ she thought as she started a more detailed search.

By the time she finished she still hadnt found them, where were they? "My kits are gone!" She screeched, knowing that they weren't in camp. Squirrelflight heard her yowl and she immeadiately organised a patrol consisting of Cloudtail, Brightheart, Birchfall, Cinderheart, Lionblaze and Hollypaw herself. She was frantic, where had they gone.

**Plz review, whoever came up with the name greenkit, thank you. I know I didnt use taht name but Silverkit is Greenkit just with a different name, if that makes sense lol :)**


	27. Found out

**Thx for the reviews :) :)**

Found out!

Hollypaw sniffed, trying to pick up the scents of her kits, the rest of the patrol spread out around her doing the same thing. She couldnt find a thing, and she was starting to lose hope when Cloudtail called out, "I've found something!"

She ran to Cloudtail, it was her kits no doubt, and they were going towards Shadowclan. The patrol tore through the forest, hoping to find the kits before they crossed the border and said something they shouldnt. She had kept her promise to Darkclaw and told the kits all about him, and they were interested, Stormkit had asked if they could go and see him. Hollypaw knew there was no way they could go and see him but the kits didnt understand about borders and once Stormkit got an idea in her head it would stay there. Hollypaw knew exactly what they were doing.

She pulled ahead of the others, using her speed to make her way towards the border. She abruptly stopped as she got to the border amd her heart dropped, her kits were in Shadowclan territory.

She was debating whether she should follow her kits or stay at the border when the rest of the patrol caught up. Taking one look at Hollypaw's distressed face they knew that the kits were in enemy territory.

Hollypaw was about to cross the scent marks when Birchfall flicked his tail in front of her, "You cant go," He said softly, "Shadowclan may be sly and sneaky, but they wouldnt hurt kits. Anyway, Darkclaw wouldnt let anything happen to them, would he?" He finished. Hollypaw looked at her mentor, it was the first time anyone had mentioned Darkclaw since the truth had been unveiled. Hollypaw knew what he said was right but it didnt help, her kits were over there and not in Thunderclan, that was what mattered.

Suddenly she saw a lone Shadowclan warrior with three little kits running alongside him making his way to the border. Darkclaw! Hollypaw didnnt care about the border anymore, she ran forward and smothered her kits with licks while they attempted to wriggle away. "Dont you ever do that again, understand me?" Hollypaw scolded her kits. Stripekit and Duskkit nodded meekly but Stormkit said, "We just wanted to see Darkclaw, you've told us about him but we wanted to see him!" Hollypaw sighed, she was going to have a proper talk about rules with her kits, especially Stormkit.

Hollypaw then turned her gaze up to Darkclaw, his expression was unreadable, she ushered her kits back to the patrol and faced him, "Thank you." She said looking into her former lovers eyes. He stared back into her eyes before he said, "You know I would never let anything happen to them." Hollypaw knew he was telling the truth and was about to turn back to Thunderclan territory when Darkclaw said, "Patchkit is in Starclan, isnt he?" Hollypaw turned around slowly and nodded, unable to say anything, her throat had become too choked to say anything.

She looked into his eyes once more before returning to Thunderclan territory. The patrol was about to return to camp when they heard a Shadowclan voice scornfully say, "Those are your kits!"

**Plz review thx**


	28. Exile

**Thx for all the reviews :) **

Blackstar!

The patrol spun around in shock to see where the voice had come from, Darkclaw did the same and his face dropped when he realised it was Blackstar!

Blackstar looked at Darkclaw, rage in his eyes, "I made you my deputy, I trusted you, your clan trusted you, and this is how you repay us, with halfclan kits!" Blackstar hissed, menace in his eyes. Hollypaw flicked her tail, a signal for the patrol to leave. They obliged, taking the confused kits with them, even Stormkit didnt even have anything to say for once.

"A thunderclan apprentice!" Blackstar spat, turning to Hollypaw. "You are both traitors to your clan!" Blackstar carried on, "Thunderclan may accept traitors," He said this part staring at Hollypaw and it took all her strength not to flinch away from his angry eyes. "Yes Thunderclan definitely accepts traitors but Shadowclan doesnt!" Darkclaw stared at Blackstar knowing what was happening, "B-Blackstar...no..." he managed to stutter, staring at the Shadowclan leader with distress clear in his eyes. Blackstar didnt care, "Darkclaw, you are now exiled from Shadowclan, if you are caught on our territory you will be treated like any other intruder, leave now!" Blackstar strode off, leaving a bewildered Darkclaw staring after him.

Hollypaw slowly walked up to Darkclaw, unsure of what to say. "You can come back to Thunderclan." She said quietly. He turned around to look into her eyes, grief clear in his own. "C-Can I?" he asked, "W-Would Bramblestar let me?" Hollypaw looked into his eyes and said "You're an amazing warrior, a great fighter, you can hunt, why wouldnt he? Shadowclan's loss is Thunderclan's gain." Darkclaw stood still and silent for a few moments before he simply nodded and Hollypaw started to guide him through Thunderclan territory.

When they entered camp everyone was waiting. All eyes followed the two cats as they made their way to Bramblestar's den. The Thunderclan leader was already have there but Squirrelflight and Leafpool followed them into the den.

"Why have you bought Darkclaw to Thunderclan." Bramblestar asked. Hollypaw was about to answer when Darkclaw siad "Blackstar found out about Hollypaw and the kits and he exiled me." Bramblestar looked at Squirrelflight and Leafpool then said, "Can you two leave the den, Squirrelflight will call you in."

Hollypaw and Darkclaw left the den and as soon as they did they saw Stormkit running towards them, closely followed by Stripekit and Duskkit. "Is Darkclaw coming to join Thunderclan?" Stormkit asked. Hollypaw looked at Darkclaw then turned her gaze back to their kits, "Maybe." She answered, she then went on to say, "You did something very, very mouse brained today and you must swear on Starclan that you will never do it again, understand me?" Stormkit, Duskkit and Stripekit nodded before Stripekit let out a huge yawn. Darkclaw laughed, "You must be tired, why dont you go to sleep?" The kits looked at eachother before they started to stroll back to the nursery.

Hollypaw then decided to go and see Dovewing and Darkclaw came with her. Dovewing was sleeping with Silverkit, Pouncekit and Mistkit curled up around her. Stormkit, Duskkit and Stripekit were now snoring gently so they left the nursery and saw Squirrelflight making her way towards them, "Come back to Bramblestar's den." She said

Hollypaw and Darkclaw looked at Bramblestar, hoping he would let Darkclaw join Thunderclan. He waited for a few moments before saying, "Darkclaw may join Thunderclan but he cannot have divided loyalties. He must be loyal to Thunderclan and Thunderclan alone until he joins Starclan." Hollypaw and Darkclaw were so relieved that they almost forgot to thank the Thunderclan leader in their excitement. When they eventually remembered Bramblestar held back a laugh and said. "I will make an announcement now, come on."

**Please review :)**


	29. Today

**Thx for the reviews. Between this chapter and last chapter there has been a 3 moon time jump. The kits are 6 moons old now, I bet you dont know what is going to happen in this chapter now that the kits are ****_6 moons old_****, do you?**

Today!

Hollypaw watched as Darkclaw dropped his fresh kill on the pile, it was three moons since he had joined Thunderclan, her clanmates had accepted him. As soon as she bought him to camp most of them guessed what was happening and he was actually quite popular in Thunderclan, for an ex Shadowclan cat anyway. He was a good hunter, and learned the borders quickly.

Blackstar had revealed everything about the kits at the first gathering after Darkclaw had left Shadowclan. According to Squirrelflight the clans had seemed quite shocked but they soon got over it. The next gathering was in a quarter moon and she might be going with her kits after what was happening today.

Darkclaw could've gone to one of the other gatherings but he wanted to wait until Hollypaw and his kits could go with him. Hollypaw was knocked out of her thoughts by Stormkit, Duskkit and Stripekit emerging from the medicine den yowling "It's today, It's today!" Hollypaw half wanted to jump up and join them. She was so excited!

Hollypaw sighed, Bramblestar was going to do the ceremony soon, she called her kits vigorously. They wriggled and moaned but she made sure there was not a speck of dirt on their pelts before she eventually stopped grooming them. They looked beauftiful, they were her beautiful little kits. Suddenly Bramblestar called "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." The kits all exchanged a look of excitement before bouncing towards the highrock, it was now!

Hollypaw saw Dovewing emerge from the nursery with Silverkit, Pouncekit and Mistkit following her. "Thunderclan will have 3 new apprentices today!" Bramblestar started, "Stormkit, Stripekit and Duskkit will you please come up." Hollypaw felt a rush of pride as her kits stepped on to the highrock. "Stormkit, your mentor will be Whitewing, Stripekit, your mentor will be Mousewhisker, Duskkit, your mentor will be Icecloud." All three of them touched noses with their mentors before Bramblestar carried on. "From this day on, until they recieve their warrior names, Stormkit will be known as Stormpaw, Stripekit will be known as Stripepaw and Duskkit will be known as Duskpaw." The clan yowled the apprentices name and Bramblestar said afterwards, to end his announcement. "Hollypaw will also resume her training with Birchfall."

Hollypaw felt a rush as she heard these words, she was a proper apprentice again. Birchfall came over to her, "The fresh kill pile needs stocking up." was all he said before he ran out of camp. Hollypaw followed him, feeling exhilerated as the cool air from the forest rushed through her fur, feeling ready to hunt.

When she returned to camp she had a shrew and 2 mice. She took them to the elders to find them surrounded by Stormpaw, Stripepaw and Duskpaw. The elders were telling them a story. She gave them the food then sat down next to her kits, listening to the story with interest. She had missed being an apprentice!

**Everyone is a child (Or kit) at heart lol :) plz review :)**


	30. Challenge

**Sorry for not updating much this week I've been well busy :/ Anyway this story will be finished soon and I was wondering should I make a sequel?**

Challenge

Hollypaw opened her eyes to see Stormpaw, Stripepaw and Duskpaw snoring in their nests. They were tired out after their first day of training and after the elders story they had retired to their den. She stood up and stretched before leaving the apprentice den. Pouncekit and Mistkit were play fighting while Silverpaw was watching Jayfeather apply some sort of poultice to Sandstorm's pelt. Jayfeather was explaining to the young kit what he was putting on the elders shoulder and what it did. Hollypaw let out a little laugh as Silverpaw watched intently before thinking _seems like Jayfeather has found himself an apprentice._

She made her way to the fresh kill pile and picked up a small mouse, more cats were leaving their dens including her kits and Darkclaw. She smiled as he made his way over. They sat in silence as they ate, Darkclaw eating a shrew, his favourite. They were just about to start sharing tongues when Birchfall came over and said, "I've got a challenge for you Hollypaw.."

Hollypaw stalked the plump mouse, not making a sound. Just a few more steps and then...pounce! She caught and killed it swiftly before burying it with her other 2 mice and shrew. Birchfall had said that she and Rosewhisker were having a hunting contest, whoever had the most fresh kill at the end won. Hollypaw caught sight of a thrush looking for seeds under a bush.

She crept towards it lightly, making sure no twigs cracked under the pads of her feet and that her tail didnt brush against anything. She pounced as the thrush took off, catching it in her claws and killing it with a swift bite. Just as she was burying it Birchfall came out of the bushes and said "Good catch, we need to take these back to camp and then I've got a second challenge for you."

Everything that Hollypaw had caught was now on the fresh kill pile, 3 mice, a shrew and a thrush. Everything that Rosewhisker had caught was also on the fresh kill pile, 2 mice and a Rabbit. Hollypaw had caught more than Rosewhisker, she had won!

Birchfall let her choose something to eat before she had to do her second challenge. After she had eaten her shrew she licked her lips and made her way to Birchfall.

He ran into the forest without saying a word and Hollypaw followed, her mind in overdrive about what she was going to have to do. Birchfall stopped in the training hollow, where Fireflight was.

"You will have a fight with Fireflight, claws sheathed, there will be 5 rounds, whoever wins the most wins overall." Birchfall explained. Hollypaw wasnt sure if she could do this, Fireflight may be the smae age as her but he was a warrior, he knew battle moves that she didnt! Fireflight looked at her kindly and said "You can fight Hollypaw, you're the best fighter in the clan, you will be hard to beat, but I will beat you." Hollypaw looked at her brother, determination in her eyes, she wasnt going to let him beat her!

Fireflight made the first move lunging at Hollypaw's front paws, attempting to unbalance her. It didnt work. She just jumped neatly out the way and gave her brother a soft blow around his head but in a battle she would have done it a lot harder.

Birchfall said that was 1 round, because in a battle Fireflight would be dazed and Hollypaw could have easily beat him.

The next round wasnt so easy, neither was the next one, Fireflight won both.

As she picked herself up off the ground she looked at her brother with determination, she would beat him! She leaped at him and he jumped to one side, preparing to win another round but Hollypaw had forseen this. She landed and before Fireflight could do anything she raked her claws down his side.

She won that round, there was one more to go, whoever won this last round won overall. He ran at her full speed, he was going to try her own trick on her. Hollypaw waited till the last moment to sidestep out of the way, unbalancing her brother so she could jump on his back and give him several soft blows to his head.

Hollypaw jumped off her brother and let out a triumphant yowl, she had beat her brother, she had beat a warrior!

**Plz review thanks :) :P Half term eventually :) :P**


	31. Mistake

**Thx for the reviews :) :)**

Mistake

Hollypaw, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail and Berrynose were going to patrol the Shadowclan border. It was the day after Hollypaw's challenge and she still felt proud that she had beat her brother and sister.

Hollypaw ran ahead from the others but stopped abruptly when she smelt the Shadowclan scent markers, in Thunderclan territory. "Birchfall." She called quite loudly "Come here quick." The patrol came running, "They've moved the border!" Berrynose said in disgust. "The scent is fresh, we could probably catch up their patrol, Hazeltail, go get reinforcements, there will probably be a battle." Birchfall said.

Hazeltail obliged while the rest of the patrol followed the scent of Shadowclan. Hollypaw stayed with the patrol this time, they soon saw the Shadowclan patrol consisting of Rowanclaw (the new Shadowclan deputy), Tigerheart, Pinenose, Scorchfur and Smokefoot.

Birchfall signaled for all of them to crouch down with a flick of his tail. Suddenly he yowled "Thunderclan attack!" and the patrol jumped out of the bushes onto unsuspecting Shadowclan warriors.

Hollypaw found herself facing Pinenose. Hollypaw fought the Shadowclan warrior blow for blow but the she cat was strong and Hollypaw knew she had to try something else.

She dodged one of the well aimed blows of pinenose and she raked her claws down the warriors side. Pinenose let out a yowl but didnt run into the bushes, Hollypaw wondered why. It was then Hollypaw realised her mistake, she hadnt turned around, she couldnt see what the Shadowclan warrior was going to do next. She tried to turn but it was to late. Pinenose jumped on her and started raking her sharp claws down Hollypaw's side.

Hollypaw was weakening but then she felt pinenose pulled of her. _The reinforcements are here _Hollypaw thought happily but pain soon overtook her happiness, everywhere hurt. She tried to take a few steps but her legs were painful and weak. She was limping terribly and her legs soon gave way. Everywhere ached.

She managed to pull herself under a bush but she couldnt go any further. She watched the battle, Thunderclan were pushing Shadowclan warriors further into their own territory before Rowanclaw yowled, "Shadowclan retreat!" The Shadowclan warriors fled the scene and Thunderclan rejoiced.

Hollypaw managed to pull herself to her paws before she collapsed again. Rosewhisker and Fireflight were at her side in an instant, helping her get back to camp and the medicine den.

Hollypaw drifted in and out of consciousness, she knew that most of Thunderclan had come to see her. Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Rosewhisker, Fireflight, Stormpaw, Stripepaw and Duskpaw had all visited a lot. Darkclaw hadn't even left her side. He had encouraged her to eat the herbs Leafpool and Jayfeather gave her and he had made himself a nest next to her. She had also picked up tiny snippets of conversation about her, including Leafpool saying, "She is in the paws of Starclan now..."

That night Hollypaw had a dream. She was being pulled away from her family, her friends. She was being pulled into nothing and they were just standing there, unable to do anything. She was being pulled further and further away from them until they were nothing more than tiny little dots in the distance.

She snapped open her eyes, she wouldnt let that happen. She couldnt die, not now...

**Plz review thanks :) :P I probably will make a sequel**


	32. Pain

**Thz for the reviews, I think the next chapter is the last one :) :) And then the sequel... :P**

Pain

Hollypaw was not better the next sunrise. She was just as weak, she tried to stay awake whenever she started to see black because the memory of her dream always came back. It was no use though. She just fell into blackness.

Leafpool told everyone the same thing "She isnt any better, she isnt any worse." Nothing more.

Hollypaw could manage no more than a mouthful of mouse and she couldnt drink much either. Everywhere hurt, she had seen the state of her fur and was shocked. Big tufts were hanging off with some paatches totally gone. Whenever she moved she was in agony. Leafpool and Jayfeather gave her herbs but they didnt seem to help.

She only had bad dreams never good ones. All her dreams were the same . She was being pulled away from everything and everyone she loved.

She was having the dream again. She was trying to open her eyes, she was trying to wake up but she couldnt. Everyone was gone. It was black. Her eyes wouldnt open. _Was she dead?_ The question ran through her head. _Why wasnt she in Starclan?_ Was it because of what she had done? Everything was still black.

Leafpool couldnt wake her up, Jayfeather went into her dream and everything was black. She was alive, but just. If she didnt wake up soon, she would die.

Hollypaw was trying to move, trying to get up. She couldnt. She couldnt speak, she couldnt hear, she couldnt see.

Hollypaw hadnt woken up since last sunrise. Leafpool and Jayfeather were desperate, they couldnt do anything. It was Starclan's choice if she survived or if she died.

Hollypaw couldnt hold on much longer, she felt like she was sinking even more, deeper and deeper, further and further.

She tried one last time, she knew if she couldnt open them now she never would. She tried, using all the strength left in her body.

Darkclaw watched Hollypaw in shock when she started to twitch. "Come on Hollypaw, I know you can do it." He said, hoping he was right.

Hollypaw could hear! Darkclaw was saying something. She blinked her eyes open to see him standing above her. As soon as he saw she was awake he said "I knew you wouldnt leave me..."

**Plz review thx :)**


	33. Warrior

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN **BIG ANNOUNCEMENT BIG ANNOUNCEMENT** IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

Warrior!

It was two sunrises since Hollypaw had woken up and she was getting better. She still limped but she could walk around camp now. She wasnt allowed out of camp though, she wasnt strong enough yet. That also meant she couldnt go to the gathering tomorrow which she wasnt so happy about.

Silverkit had been in the medicine den constantly and Jayfeather had let her sort some herbs. The young she kit had literally jumped around in joy.

Hollypaw was sitting outside the medicine den watching the sunrise, it was beautiful. Cats were starting to wake up now, Stormpaw, Stripepaw and Duskpaw were yawning on their way out of the apprentice den and the dawn patrol were just leaving.

She started to limp to the fresh kill pile and she was joined by Darkclaw. They both picked up a mouse and they sat down. Hollypaw looked around at her clanmates, Rosewhisker and Mousewhisker were sitting very close together while Fireflight was sitting in a group with Hazeltail, Berrynose, Cherrytail and Lilyfur.

After they had eaten Darkclaw and Hollypaw started sharing tongues. Darkclaw's rythmic licks were making her drowsy so after he left on a hunting patrol she settled down in her nest and went to sleep.

She had a dream, but this time it was a good dream. The whole of Thunderclan were having a feast, they were celebrating. She didnt know what exactly. Then she heard someone say, "...Hollyheart, I like Hollyheart!"

She opened her eyes to see Leafpool and Silverkit standing next to the herbs. "What are you talking about?" She asked drowsily. Silverkit began to answer, "We're wondering what you're warrior name will be beca-" Leafpool stuck her tail infront of the kits mouth and said "We were wondering what your warrior name will be because it wont be long now."

There was an awkward silence after that and Hollypaw left the den. _They were acting wierd_ she thought as she found a sunny spot to lay in. She saw Stormpaw, Stripepaw and Duskpaw sitting in a little group, she pricked her ears to listen to their discussion. She heard Duskpaw say "What about Hollytail, or Hollyfur...or Holly-" She was cut off by Stripepaw nudging her and signalling towards Hollypaw. Duskpaw nodded before they started talking about how much prey they caught.

Hollypaw was officially confused. Why was everyone discussing her warrior name? When she looked around she realised most cats were looking at her, excitement in their eyes. What was going on? Then she heard Bramblestar, "Can all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting."

Hollypaw limped over and was confused by all the eyes watching her. What did this have to do with her? "Today an apprentice will become a warrior, Hollypaw, will you please come up." Hollypaw just stood there. This was what she had waited for her whole life, she was becoming a warrior, now!

She limped up to the highrock and stood infront of Bramblestar, no wonder everyone had been discussing her warrior name. "Hollypaw, you have trained hard to learn our clans noble ways. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" This was it, two small words and Hollypaw would be a warrior. "I do." She said in a voice that was a lot louder than she expected. "From this day on, you will be known as Hollyfrost."

"Hollyfrost, Hollyfrost!" Her clanmates cheers made Hollyfrost feel like she was going to explode with pride. She limped down from the highrock and all her clanmates came up and congratulated her. Darkclaw then came up to her "Leafpool say's you can move into the warriors den after your vigil. I'll make you a nest next to mine." He licked her head before he left and Squirrelflight came up to her. "Time for your vigil."

Hollyfrost had her fur fluffed out against the cold. She didnt care though. She was a warrior! She had a mate that loved her and three beautiful kits. Life couldnt be better.

**Thanks for reading my first fanfic. The sequel will probably be published tomorrow. :) :) :) :) :P :P :P :P P:P**


End file.
